


Take It Out On Me

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, F/M, Hockey, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs





	Take It Out On Me

You sighed as you approached the door that was becoming much too familiar to you. You knocked and could hear Andre on the other end shuffle to the door before opening it. The quick moment of shock subsided when he stepped to the side and let you in without a word. You smiled, appreciative that you could come over unannounced and he let you in without question. It was becoming a routine a this point. Sometimes you just talked, sometimes it was crying, sometimes you hooked up but just being around him was comforting. You remembered the first time you did it too. 

_“Everyone saw you with her,” you spat at Tom. You didn’t really know what you were. Not official, that’s for sure but with the amount of nights you stayed at his place and dinner dates you’d even been photographed on, you thought you counted for something._

_So when you went on a business trip for the weekend, the last thing you expected was to have pictures blow up your phone of Tom out with some other girl at a club you don’t think you’d ever even been to. “So what? I didn’t do anything,” he told you, not even looking up at you from his plate of food._

_“But you did,” you told him._

_“How am I supposed to know what we’re doing? Or what the rules are?” he asked, finally looking up at you._

_You stood there, stunned. “I don’t know, I just thought that maybe I meant something to you, something enough that other girls weren’t in the picture,” you told him. It was an honest confession that you’d clearly misunderstood._

_He ran a hand through his hair and looked faltered now. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said. You should have broken up with him there. Or maybe it wouldn’t have been considered breaking up because according to him you weren’t even together._

_You twisted on your feet and were out the door in an instant. You didn’t know where you were going until Andre called you. Apparently Tom had called him and Latts and wanted them to come over to blow off some steam. “I told him I was busy. I think you should come over here instead,” he told you. Andre was the soft one, the baby. He was much more your friend than any of the other guys. He always took your side and sometimes you wondered if it was because he had developed a crush on you but you pushed that away, trying to not get too full of yourself. But you did take him up on his offer._

_He listened to you rant all night about Tom and made sure you got home okay, and ever since then he’d been your go-to shoulder to cry on. That quickly turned into more once alcohol was involved. Tom, for some reason, had this pull on you. His sly smile and the words he’d mumble into your ears just to keep you around for a little longer always got to you. You couldn’t shake him. Maybe you weren’t strong enough to, but after yet another run-in with catching him talking to another girl, you got your hands on whiskey before you got ahold of Andre. Eventually though, you stumbled into his apartment. “You could’ve just come over, you know, you don’t have to call,” he told you when you leaned on him for support._

_“Good to know,” you said. You shouldn’t have driven but you did and to forget that, you made your way into his kitchen. “I think more alcohol is a must,” you said, searching his cabinets until he opened the right one._

_“You’re not leaving then,” he said before opening the bottle. You rolled your eyes. “Or I’ll take you home myself, but you’re not driving,” he made sure you understood before the two of you began drinking away your pain. It didn’t take much. The thoughts running through your head that if Tom could find other people, so could you. Even if that happened to be his best friend._

_Your only question was if Andre would oblige and when you had him shoved up against the kitchen counter, pulling on fistfuls of his hair, and he let your tongue slide into his mouth, you knew he would. It felt good. It felt right. He was easy and fun and comforting and it was nothing like it ever was with Tom. Now it was a regular thing._

You rung your wet hair out with a towel in the kitchen as Andre hopped up on the counter to sit. “What’d he do this time?” he asked. You looked at him, folding the towel nicely again. 

“What does he always do?” you answered. 

He sighed. 

“I know, I know. ‘I don’t see why you don’t just break up with him’” You quoted what he always told you. 

“I don’t. It’s not even a relationship,” he said.

You leaned on the counter next to him. “Nothing in my life is,” you said depressingly. 

Andre moved you, gently pulling you in between his legs to hug you. “You’re worth more than what he gives you,” he whispered. He always did nice things like this. He rubbed your back and ran his fingers through your hair. You finally looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Were you asleep?” you asked, not realizing it was almost midnight. The dazed look on his face hinted that he was. 

“Mhm,” he said. 

“Sorry for waking you up,” you apologized but he wore a cute smile. 

“Hey, I like waking up to you,” he said and for the first time ever, he made you blush. 

You always kept Andre a safe distance away. He was a friend. He was one of your best friends, that much you’d admit. The secret part came in what you did in the dead of the night with each other sometimes. You placed your hands in his thighs, covered in the mesh from his red Caps shorts and you fumbled around playing with the material in your hands. He had moved his hands from your back up to your neck, running his thumbs along your still-pink cheeks before he leaned down at kissed you.

It wasn’t fast like it usually was. Andre had a pretty good notion of when to be soft, when all you wanted to do was cry and have a friend, and when he was supposed to be rougher. You needed him to be able to break apart the part of him that was a good person, and leave the bad side that was helping you cheat, if that’s what you were even doing, on Tom when he had his lips on yours but this was like both of those pushed together and it was too much for you to handle. You let your hands wander up to his hair, tangling them in his curls, while his had slipped back down to your hips. You wanted to be up there on the counter with him, but your feet tip-toed only got you so far. He broke away, a puff of air falling out of mouth as he looked down. 

You stepped back, unsure of how to express how you felt about what just happened. His feet fell to the floor and he met you again, pulling you in for a strong embrace. Andre nuzzled his nose against the side of your head. “Just let me show you how it should be,” he whispered and you felt yourself gasp softly. You looked up at him again and couldn’t help but jump in his arms completely, wrapping your arms around his neck in a kiss. He almost fell backwards himself. There was nothing else to think about as you slowly made your way to the bedroom, Tom feeling more distant from you with each passing minute.


End file.
